A pure heart drawn to the darkness
by Clarity23
Summary: Season Five, starting shortly after 4x23. Mostly Caroline- centric at the beginning, later Klaroline. Other characters and storylines of course. "I intend to be your last … however long it takes." Rated M just to be safe .. for now
1. New beginnings & old enemies

**Hello :)**

**So this is the first chapter. It's basically how I would want Season 5 to begin and go on. I'm a huge Klaroline-shipper but there are some things that we should concentrate on before they end up together … like getting rid of Tyler and the Hybrid-werewolf baby. And there's also the whole Silas/Stefan thing and a dead Bonnie. What I want to say is that this story will have other storylines too, but the major reason for writing it was because I want Klaus and Caroline to be together at the end.**

**It's my first TVD fanfiction so please tell me, if I should continue or not. Constructive criticism and ideas for improvement are always welcomed.**

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_Disclaimer: I neither own The Vampire Diaries nor the characters. If I did …we would have had at least a real Klaroline kiss by now._

* * *

"Seriously?" Caroline groaned and put her phone back into her pocket. Of course, Elena would shirk from duty. Ever since she and Damon got official, Caroline barely even saw her supposed-to-be best friend any more. And that was two weeks ago!

Bonnie wasn't a help either since she's spending the summer with her mom. Caroline was still a little skeptical about that sudden decision given the circumstance that the witch left without saying goodbye. Speaking of goodbyes … she wished Matt would've left without one as well. He would have spared her the image of her ex-boyfriend traveling the world with the blonde she-devil, also known as Rebekah. But who knows? Maybe Matt changes her for the better. Or she'll get bored and kill him. Caroline shuddered at that thought and went to her car to get the stuff for the party. She was decorating Tyler's house for his welcome-home bash. After Klaus gave this amazing gift to her on graduation night, she has tried everything to reach Tyler. After a week of trying and with a little help from the now human Katherine (that's another story), Caroline got a hold on her boyfriend and broke the great news to him. First he couldn't believe it but then he decided to return home which would take him a while. And that fabulous day was tomorrow and since she was Caroline Forbes, she already planned a big party.

* * *

She unlocked her car and carried the first few bags into the house. She looked at her watch and let out a frustrated sigh. Jeremy, her only help, was half an hour late. She was really glad that the younger Gilbert was back from the dead but couldn't he be on time once?

Caroline went back to her car and thought about Stefan. He has been acting quite oddly since graduation. At first, she thought it was because of Elena and Damon. But there was something else going on and she couldn't figure out, what. She tried to convince him to help her with the preparations so they could talk but he rejected her. Said, he had "some business" to do. But he promised her to come to the party so her hope wasn't completely vanished.

* * *

"Need some help?" Caroline gasped and turned around. There he was, smiling the smile she loved so much. "Tyler? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" "Wow, I didn't expect such a warm welcome" He smirked and looked at her expectantly. Caroline vamp-speeded to him and they fell to the ground. She was so happy to see him again and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "Now that's way better" Tyler smiled and helped her stand up. Caroline hugged him again. She still couldn't believe that he was back for good.

They heard somebody coughing slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion. But aren't we supposed to plan a party for this runaway?" They turned around and saw Jeremy standing there, grinning at the two lovebirds. Tyler smirked and gave Jeremy a man-hug. "Thanks for ruining the surprise, Jeremy!" Caroline rolled her eyes at his question. The boys looked at her and started laughing. Caroline frowned at their outburst. "What's so funny?" They calmed down a bit and Tyler answered. "Care, I'm sorry but you asked me five days ago when I'll be back" "So? I think as your girlfriend I'm allowed to miss you" Tyler hugged her. "Of course. But I knew you were planning something when you asked me about the EXACT time my plane would land. And then you told me you couldn't pick me up because of an important family meeting. And you know that you're a terrible liar, right?" She sighed. "Could you at least pretend that you're surprised tomorrow?" Tyler nodded and gave her a kiss.

After they prepared everything, Jeremy left and Caroline and Tyler headed straight to the bedroom. It was time for hot hybrid-sex.

* * *

"So … what did I miss? Except of my own graduation?" Tyler put his arm around Caroline and caressed her face. "How much time to you have?" She smiled her bright smile at him. "Really? I guess it never gets boring in Mystic Falls" Caroline snorted. "That's the understatement of the century" And then she told him every incident that happened since he had left. Tyler was shocked most of the time and apologized a lot for not being able to be there for her. He also was quite angry at Elena and speechless when he found out about Jeremy's death.

After Caroline was done, he sighed. "Senior Year has been pretty eventful. It's a shame I wasn't here to help. But I still can't believe that Klaus let me return"

Caroline nodded. Her mind drifted to the evening of graduation and her private moment with Klaus. _'He's your first love. I intend to be your last … however long it takes.'_

Caroline knew that Klaus had changed a lot since he first showed up in Mystic Falls. She'd be lying to herself if she said, she didn't care about him. He even got over his pride and made Tyler come back to town just to make her happy. She sighed. Klaus was gone, doing whatever an Original does in New Orleans and she had her boyfriend back. She just graduated and would have a great summer before heading to Whitmore College. She should really be more than satisfied.

Caroline looked up at Tyler. Of course, he had fallen asleep. She smiled, grabbed his shirt and went out of the room. She really needed a blood bag. And she could also give her mom a call and tell her that she would stay at Tyler's for the night.

* * *

"Hey Caroline" She turned around, surprised to find Elena sitting on the couch. "Elena, what are you doing here? If came to help prepare the party, you're way too late" The brunette smirked. That was the moment Caroline could hear a heart beating. "Wait, Katherine? What do you want? I thought you were off, hiding somewhere from revengeful vampires, witches, werewolves … did I forgot any species?" Katherine frowned but went back to her smirking state. "You know, it's kind of funny. You have known Elena now forever and you still can't tell us apart" Caroline rolled her eyes. Even though Katherine was human now and should be scared for her life, her personality didn't change at all. "I asked you something: What do you want?" Katherine sighed. "I thought you were cleverer. What do you think? I want to be my old self again!" "And you're asking me to help you? Are you scared that no other vampire on the planet would do you a favor? Or do you think just because you made me turn I would turn you too?" Katherine snorted. "Oh please, do you really think I want to be a baby vampire? To be weaker than you and your precious Elena? Thank you, but I have other plans" Caroline frowned. "What do you mean? You can't get your old strength back. That's impossible!" Katherine smirked. "I wouldn't say it like that. There must be some witch who's powerful enough to make that happen" "And you think a witch would help you?" Katherine's smirk grew more vicious. "If she has no other choice. I heard of some very powerful witches in New Orleans. It's said they're as powerful as the Bennett's, if not even more. I also found out other interesting stuff, that will help me get their attention … but that will take a few more months. I was a little bit shocked at first but then again, that girl seems a little slutty" Katherine laughed to herself and Caroline was beyond confused. Also, the thought of Klaus stroke her mind. "What the hell are you talking about? And besides, you wouldn't get too far in New Orleans. Klaus is there. If he finds out that you're human, he'll kill you and start creating hybrids again" Katherine didn't seem surprised at all. "Oh, I'm very well aware of that. But that won't be a problem either, considering my plan. I'll leave now, I have some things to prepare. But just for your information: You'll see me again in a few months and you'd better be ready to help me then" With that she left the house and an even more confused Caroline. She would have followed her if she didn't know that it was pointless. Katherine might be human but she was a scheming genius. She was really curious what Katherine's plan was and what she could have against Klaus. She even thought about warning him but she dismissed the thought and went back to bed.

* * *

**Yes, Katherine. This is what I expect her to be in Season 5: human but still the same like before. Since I really love her and I don't like Elena as much, she might interact with Caroline more than on the show. I hope you don't mind ;)**


	2. Important author's note

**Important Author's note**

**Hey guys!**

**I want to thank every reviewer, follower & favourite! I'm really happy that you like the story and I sure as hell will continue. Unfortunately, I have my final exams next week and I'm a little occupied with studying. But after that, I'll update again. I hope you'll stick to my story and thanks again **


	3. Suddenly everything has changed

_**Hey guys! :)**_

_**I'm deeply sorry that I didn't update in forever. But I had my A-levels, graduation and then I went on a trip with my former classmates. It were a few stressful but wonderful weeks and I'm really sorry that I couldn't update. But now I have a lot of time until I have to go to college and I'll try my best to make this story great for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers.**_

* * *

"Rise and shine, my beautiful girl!" Caroline groaned and tried to blink through the bright sunlight. Tyler was standing next to the window with a plate of delicious looking pancakes on it. Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was just about 8 a.m. "Ummh ...Tyler? Since when are you a morning person? And WHO made these pancakes?" Her boyfriend laughed and sat down next to her. "Well, I had a lot of time to learn cooking when I was away. Otherwise I would have starved to death" Caroline gave him a look. "Tyler, you're a hybrid. Meaning you are already dead and just need blood to survive" He smirked at her comment. "That's true but who could resist such a delicious dish?" "Also true. Now let me test your cooking abilities" With that, they started enjoying their breakfast and to Caroline's surprise, it tasted really well.

* * *

Later that day, Tyler's welcome-party was just about to start and the first ones to arrive were Elena and Damon. "Delena! What an honor to catch a glimpse at you two lovebirds" Elena shot Caroline a look before giving Tyler a warm hug. "Werewolf-boy is back in town, great. Let' s start drinking!" Elena nudged her boyfriend but Tyler just rolled his eyes. He really couldn't understand what Elena saw in Damon Salvatore but it wasn't his business. Caroline decided to lead them to the kitchen and they raised their cups on Tyler's return.

* * *

After a while, more and more people came and the party got bigger and bigger. Caroline barely got a hold of her boyfriend because the visitors, especially the former football team, wanted to catch up with him.

Instead, she wandered around, talked to people from school and drank some drinks with her former cheer squad. Suddenly, someone covered her eyes from behind. She recognized the smell immediately. "Matt?" She turned around and looked surprised at her friend. Her friend who was supposed to be traveling around with the evil blood slut. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sipping expensive wine with Rebekah in Paris?" "I was. But Rebekah got a call from her brothers. Some family emergency. And while she's on the way to New Orleans I decided to come back home and maybe see my best friend again" Caroline smiled and led him to Tyler. She watched the nice reunion of the boys but her mind drifted to Klaus. She wondered which family emergency Rebekah was called to. Even though she knew that Klaus was the most powerful being in the world, she couldn't help but be a little worried. Maybe she should give him a call …

Her thoughts were disturbed when she saw Stefan leaving the house with a blonde girl. She was surprised since she never saw him arrive at the party. Before she even knew it she was following them. With his strange behavior and the whole Damon/Elena situation, she was worried what Stefan might do. If he returned to his old ripper self for example.

* * *

Caroline searched for them in the garden, but they were nowhere to be found. She listened carefully and suddenly she smelled blood. She ran to the direction vamp-speed and a few miles away she saw Stefan at the throat of the girl. "Stefan! What are you doing?" He groaned and looked up. "What does it seem like? Summer and I were just having a little fun. Right, baby?" Instead of an answer the girl broke down lifelessly. Caroline was shocked. She ran to her and tried to find a pulse but the girl was definitely dead. "Okay maybe I had a little too much fun" Stefan smirked down at the body and started walking away. Caroline couldn't believe it. "Wait!" Stefan turned around lazily. "What's wrong with you? Okay, I get that you're hurt because of Elena but you can't go around and kill innocent people!" Stefan started laughing. "Like you killed 12 innocent witches? Wake up, Caroline: We're vampires. We are made to kill people. Stop being so hypocritical" With that he speeded away leaving Caroline more confused and hurt than ever. This wasn't just a heartbroken Stefan. Something was more than wrong. She looked down at the dead girl. Now she remembered her. Summer James, a sophomore who was at the last cheerleading try outs. She sighed. The girl died way too young. Caroline decided to call Damon for help.

* * *

"So you think something happened to him?" Damon looked at her doubtfully. The party was long over but he, Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt stayed together to discuss Stefan's odd behavior. Damon had taken care of Summer's body and tried to find his brother without success. "I'm pretty sure about that. You should have seen him. He was like a completely different person. At first I thought it was because of you and Elena but there's more than that going on" "So what should we do now? Watch him murder more people for fun?" Matt asked. It bothered him that he just came back and was already caught up in Mystic Falls' drama. "Of course not. We have to find out what happened to him as soon as possible" Caroline answered. "What a brilliant plan, Barbie. Any ideas how we should do that? After all you've told us I don't think he'll do a little small talk with us" Caroline glared at Damon. "Care's right. We could watch him and his actions. Maybe we'll find out more" Elena suggested. Tyler nodded. "It's the least we can do now. If he tries to kill someone, we have to stop him" They all agreed on that and went home.

"Sooo … how about we go up to the bedroom and postpone the cleaning to tomorrow?" Tyler grabbed Caroline and put small kisses on her neck. She smiled lightly but she wasn't in the mood. The encounter with Stefan really nagged on her and she wanted to be alone for a while. "I think I'll sleep at home. Tonight was really exhausting and I have to talk to my mom. She should know about what happened and what might happen with Stefan going crazy" Tyler sighed but didn't object.

* * *

When Caroline was driving home, a thousand thoughts crossed her mind. What happened to Stefan? How could they help him? Would he even want them to help him? And what about Bonnie? Why isn't she answering her texts and calls? What if something happened to her too? And Klaus? What's so urgent that Rebekah had to leave Paris and Matt behind to visit her brothers?

After her arrival she turned off the engine and remained seated. She hated being in lack of control and being worried of her friends. Without a second thought she grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number. The call went straight to voicemail. "Hey Klaus, it's me … Caroline. You might be surprised and I'm also not really sure why I'm calling … especially this late. Anyway, I heard Rebekah had to come to New Orleans because of a family emergency and I … well, I just wanted to know if everything is okay. I hope you are. We have a little trouble here with Stefan. But what would Mystic Falls be without supernatural drama? Yeah, well, I guess it's still nothing compared to New Orleans. That's it now. I'll stop rambling and I hope you – BEEP" The message was definitely too long. Caroline sighed. She must have sounded like a total idiot but she couldn't help it. She cared for Klaus, even if she didn't want to.

Caroline took a deep breath and exited her car. She really wasn't looking forward to the talk with her mom.

* * *

**Love or loathe me? Either way, review please. :)**


	4. Out of sight, out of mind

**Helloo :)**

**Yes, she's alive. I can't tell how sorry I am for not updating in forever! I was really busy and when I wasn't busy I had a writer's block. I hope some of you still stick to my story and I will really try to update more frequent. **_**PROMISE**_**.**

**I decided to start changing the POV a few times …I don't know if it'll be anyone beside Klaus and Caroline yet. We'll see.**

**I hope you like it and if you like it, don't like it, hate me or love me, please review :)**

* * *

"Okay, I'm getting really offended, you know that? I tried to reach you a bazillion times, I left you thousands of pathetic voice mails and you probably can't receive any more text massages 'cause I'm bombarding your phone. I really don't know why I'm still trying to contact you since you clearly don't want to hear from me. Okay, fine. I already heard from Matt that you're still alive and Rebekah's going to stay a little longer in New Orleans. And he might join her! Thanks a lot to your devilish sister. Oh and by the way – BEEP". "Dammit! I wasn't finished yet!" Caroline huffed in annoyance and threw the phone on her bed. That was the fifteenth message she left Klaus since the first one three weeks ago. She was really worried about him. After all, they agreed to be friends and a friend worries about the AWOL-ness of another. That's normal. But after she learned from Matt that the oh-so-great Niklaus Mikaelson was alright, she was pissed. She hated being left totally clueless and yes, maybe she was a little bit too persistent in trying to reach Klaus but she couldn't help it. She sighed and sat down in front of the TV. It's not that she didn't have more important things going on in her life. There was the Stefan-thing. Since Tyler's party she and her friends tried to spy on him. But that wasn't very easy since the target left town without a word. Nobody has seen him for three weeks anywhere near Mystic Falls. She and Damon even went on a four-day trip to look for him in the surrounding area but they had no luck. Damon was even more annoying than before and she wanted to snap his neck more than just once during their trip. Elena and the others held the fort at home in case Stefan showed up again. But there was not a single sign of life of him. Saying that Caroline was worried sick was beyond understatement.

Then there was Tyler. Sure, they should be glued together like a couple which was separated for a long time, which they were. But the more time passed by the more she recognized the changes. Not that only he had changed. Their whole dynamic was different and the spark was gone. She didn't want to admit it yet but the more they were apart the more they became comfortable with being separated. Out of sight, out of mind she thought bitterly.

* * *

And as if she didn't have enough on her plate, there was college. Elena and Caroline would enroll at Whitmore College in a few weeks. That meant a lot of preparation like finding a nice dorm for the two of them, shopping new clothes while trying to save money. The original plan was that Bonnie went to college with them. But a few days ago she got a letter from her absent friend which told her and Elena that she'll stay longer than planned with her mom. She was sorry and she wished she could change that but it was a difficult time for her. Caroline was disappointed but also felt very bad for her friend. It was unlikely for Bonnie to cut her and Elena out but they couldn't do anything about it. Caroline's thoughts were disturbed when someone knocked at the door. She went to open up and rolled her eyes. Of course, she had forgotten about that. "Hey Blondie, nice to see you again." "Katherine. What do you want? I thought you would leave me alone for a couple of months" Katherine smirked. "Well, I thought so too but I was in the neighborhood and I couldn't leave without paying my favorite blonde a visit" Caroline sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for one of Katherine's mind games. "Okay, thank you for stopping by. Next time you come to Mystic Falls be sure not to visit me again" She wanted to slam the door in Katherine's face but the doppelganger stopped her. Caroline took a deep breath. The girl was really trying her patience. "Aww Care bear, don't be so grumpy. You should be glad I'm willing to share the news I found out with you" Katherine's smirk grew bigger as did Caroline's annoyance. "Thanks but no thanks" She turned around, ready to go away until Katherine said "Even if involves Tyler?" Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and turned around in a blur. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at the brunette. Katherine giggled. "Oh, now you're listening. You know, I really don't have to tell you this but considering the fact you'll help me get what I want –" Caroline wanted to object but Katherine just continued "and you will help me, believe me you will. Where was I? Oh, right. I was travelling around a little bit, searching for some information regarding my case. And you won't believe what I found out while I was in Sawyer" Katherine chuckled again and Caroline resisted the urge to rip her head off. "Sawyer as in…?" she asked instead. "A cute little village in North Dakota. Seemed boring at the beginning but about one third of the 300 something population is supernatural. So, while I was searching for a certain witch I overheard a girl talking to the bartender. She asked her about her boyfriend and when he was coming back again. The bartender, a small brunette, sighed and told her that he had to deal with a loss in his family and he wouldn't be back any time soon. And now, my dear Caroline, you have to guess the name of the boyfriend" Katherine smirked at her expectantly while Caroline glared at her. No, she didn't believe it. "And why would I believe you? Tyler wasn't in the USA most of the time he was running from Klaus. How would you even know it was him?" Katherine sighed. "What benefit would I have if I lied to you? I just thought you might want to know that your great werewolf wasn't a lonely puppy while he was away. Besides, I even took the time to talk to the bartender about her boyfriend and she was so in love that she showed me a picture of him. In case your Tyler isn't a doppelganger I really would have a serious conversation with him if I was you. Which I'm gladly not" With that Katherine turned around and left.

* * *

Caroline stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes. She couldn't believe it. After all, this was Katherine we were talking about. Her middle name was Manipulative, followed right by Bitch. But a small part in her was doubtful. She really had no use of ruining the relationship of Tyler and Caroline. And he was gone for a long time. Most of that time, she couldn't reach him. What if he really found another girlfriend? As if on cue, her phone rang and she went back into her room. It was a message from Tyler. 'Hey Care, wanna meet me at the Grill?' Caroline gulped. 'Sure. Be there in 15.' She had two options now. She could either pretend that Katherine never told her this story and try to keep up the image of a perfect couple or she could confront Tyler with it. She thought about it for a moment and then grabbed her keys and her jacket and left the house. It would definitely be the latter.

* * *

"Oh and by the way – BEEP" Klaus listened to the message for the third time. He smiled when he heard Caroline's annoyance and he could imagine her standing in her room and tossing her phone away after the voice mail ended. He sighed. Truth be told, he was surprised when he saw the missed call three weeks earlier. When he listened to her first message he was even more surprised that she was worried about him. He thought after letting Tyler come back to Mystic Falls, Caroline would've completely forgotten about him. But she didn't forget him. Which she showed in an impressive way while terrorizing him with calls and messages. Usually Klaus would be more than pleased by Caroline trying to reach him but it wasn't the right time now. And he still didn't know how to explain this mess to her so he settled for the easiest way: don't speak to her at all. Although it wasn't that easy, really.

"A new message from Caroline? God, I can't believe how Matt could ever date that thing. She's bloody annoying" Klaus sighed at the sight of his sister. Though he loved her dearly, he didn't like the way she talked about Caroline. "Well, he persevered two weeks with your lovely company. Either he's a masochist or he likes blondes with a proclivity for drama" He chuckled at her annoyed face and took a sip of his drink. "Have you talked to Hayley today?" She asked and his smile faded. "I haven't talked to Hayley for two weeks now, sister. Why is it any of your interest?" Rebekah sighed. "Well, Elijah practically begged me to look after her today since he had business to do. Although I wasn't very pleased of the thought I did it. God, she's really up the duff! I mean, if I didn't know it better I would say this child will be born tomorrow! What's with these supernatural pregnancies anyway? I guess she won't carry the baby for nine months" Klaus' face darkened. "I don't know Rebekah. As you might have forgotten, I've never seen something like that before either. I guess we'll just have to sit and wait" Rebekah nodded and left the room. Klaus sighed and refilled his glass with Bourbon. Then he went to the window and looked at the beauty of the city below him. The city which once belonged to him. Without even noticing he took his phone and listened to the voice mail of the beautiful blonde who had no clue what was going on in his life. Again.

* * *

**Yes ... We'll see what's going on in New Orleans. Yaay :) Also, I just had to let Katherine tell Caroline about Tylers misbehaviour .. it just made sense to me. Can't wait for the confrontation in the next chapter. And you'll see more about our favourite Original family :)**


End file.
